Can't Let you Go
by Troublesome Aries
Summary: Kai broke up with Tala, but the thing is...he can't move on...4th chp up! BL.Shounenai. KaixTalaxBryan.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: school is starting soon for me which will probable cause later updates so before I'm buried with homework, I'm _trying_ to update most of my fics, if not all of them okies? I've been extremely lazy with my fics uu I know what to write but I just don't do it…oh well I've got to update sometime neh?

BTW, hope you enjoy this new fic as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.

_Can't let you Go_

"So? See you tomorrow at 7:00?" Asked the lilac haired youth running a hand through his hair.

"Sure meet ya there," winked blue eyes saluting goodbye to his new boyfriend. Once out of site the redhead left back into his apartment fully aware of the pair of red eyes that followed him into the building.

* * *

"Hey Kai," the redhead called sourly entering his room hanging up his jacket and slipping off his shoes.

"What?" A slightly shorter male entered the room hearing his name being said. The redhead crossed his arms over his chest, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Must you watch me all the time?" The blunt question was asked. The teenager known as Kai glared back at his roommate.

"I don't trust him," Kai growled turning probably making his way back to his room.

"But Kai you say that about every guy that asks me out!" Tala stalked after him pushing Kai against the wall, ice eyes pierced through red ones that stared back.

"I just don't like them, I don't think they're good enough for you."

"And **you** are?" Tala snapped back. Frustrated blue eyes closed as the fiery redhead sighed letting go of the dual haired youth.

"You broke up with me Kai, I've moved on. Every new guy that comes to pick me up you tell him that I'm already taken, then telling me that they're not worth my time. You said that you were just looking out for me, said that you only love me as a brother!" Tala looked away, he didn't like showing emotions in front of Kai anymore, not after they broke up.

"Just leave me be Kai, stay out of my love life. We can still be friends but remember…you broke up with me," with that said the redhead made his way to his room shutting the door behind him.

Kai still stood in the hallway, eyes closed.

It's true. He was the one who broke up with the redhead, not the other way around. Lately Tala's been noticed as now single, without the protective dual-haired youth hanging around him. Both genders have been asking him out but Tala was gay so backed off from the women. Kai on the other hand was also swarmed with attraction but turned everyone down.

Now Tala was going out with Bryan, a classmate and good friend. Bryan had respected Tala's relationship with Kai but with the current events he decided to ask Tala out. Tala agreed hoping Kai would not chase away Bryan as well; Bryan was a really good friend and trusted him enough not to leave him like Kai did.

Kai is just too over protective now; does he still love Tala?

He tried, he really tried to forget Tala but every time he saw the redhead with someone else his red eyes turned green with envy. He knew he was jealous and being over-protective but he couldn't help it!

Tala loved Kai. He really did, and when Kai said that maybe they should just be friends…it shattered his heart! But he stood strong and moved on. Kai didn't move on, was it a mistake to break up with Tala? Every time Tala was having fun with another guy, Kai recognized Tala used to be ten times happier with him. So why did he break up with him? He just wasn't feeling anything for him anymore, he also became untrusting when others would flirt with his redhead and Tala was naïve and didn't notice. That problem often lead to fights which Kai couldn't take anymore.

He broke up with Tala and that is that. He will have to move one and forget, but he will still be by his side if needed…just not as a lover…

* * *

Author's note: first chp, short but hey I haven't written in a while and I have so many things going on. Again, bad/Good? You tell me if I should continue this idea or just delete it if no one's interested. 


	2. Chapter 2

To reviews:

Mistress-of-eternal-Darkness: hey, haven't heard from you in a long time, how ya been? Anyway, I'm still gonna continue this, three reviews would have been enough :) anyway, my bro is getting better thanks for reviewing.

CyborgRockStar: thank you very much for the review, yes he's getting better, and I'm fine, thanks for asking. And here's the update!

Aquamarine Carnation: I'm continuing n.n

Frosticdranzergal: I'm good, thanks :) and I guess I'm continuing, thanks to the reassuring reviews.

Rejita: yes he's getting better :)

Little-Purple-Phoenix: yes he's better, thank you. Yeah I'm continuing.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

_I don't trust him_

Kai looked up from his book hearing the door click shut. He shook his head amused that his best friend thought that he could sneak away that easily. Getting off of his bed he quickly changed into a new out fit.

Fully dressed in tight black jeans, sneakers, white tight tank top, and a dark blue jean jacket to protect himself from the harsh winter winds.

* * *

Looking around the dance club, the crimson orbs suspiciously looking around for a certain red haired Russian male. Somewhere off in the middle he locked his eyes on the lean slender body that moved with the music against another body, taller than him. 

Tala.

Fully grinding his little ass into the groin of his new boyfriend, Bryan.

Kai let out a growl seeing the pleasured look on the lilac haired youth. Fully enjoying the pleasured touches his redhead was giving him. As soon as the song ended, Bryan whispered something into the redhead's ear, then after receiving a nod from Tala, he walked off the dance floor.

Kai moved in, dancing next to the redhead.

Tala just danced; enjoying himself he continued dancing against the muscled body behind, fully knowing who was dancing behind him. Kai then pressed his body against the blue-eyed teen, rocking his hips with him. Tala quickly turned placing a leg in-between Kai's.

"Why are you here," growled Tala into the bluenette's ear. "To make sure he doesn't do anything to you."

"I'm not a baby, just leave me alone, we already talked about this," Tala sneered stopping himself from grinding anymore against his former lover.

Kai smirked leaning forward, Tala back away unsure.

* * *

Author's note: hehe, sorry I just had to leave it there xD I'll try not to keep you waiting ok? Maybe next week I'll update. 

Aries1391


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: xx sorry for the long wait, I've just moved so I'm still settling in, hehe but this fic shall live on! So don't worry :)

Disclaimer: I do not beyblade

_Just one kiss_

Kai smirked leaning forward towards the nervous redhead. Unsure Tala backed away.

Kai pressed his lips against Tala's, the familiar feel of the soft vanilla tasting lips. Nibbling his bottom lip Tala didn't open for him. He tried to push Kai away but Kai held his jaw in place. Letting his right hand wander downwards Kai massaged his ex-lovers thigh gaining a gasp from the redhead. The blunette took his chance diving his tongue into the sweet hot cavern. Tala quickly reacted biting down on the intruder.

Kai let go glaring at his _once_ redhead. Tala glared back spitting out the saliva whipping his mouth with his sleeve. Shaking his head he turned around to look for Bryan.

* * *

The doorknob turned, the door clicked open and the redhead walked in sighing heavily. He couldn't stay here anymore. He wanted to stay, really he did. But Kai was just getting out of control. Jealous ex's are not a good thing if you still live with them. So the teenaged redhead decided to pack up and move in with Bryan for the time being if everything went smoothly between them.

Walking over the carpeted room he slept in. Slipping into his room grabbing a duffle bag quickly packing his clothes and undergarments.

Kai leaned against the doorframe into the blue-eyed Russians' room.

"You're leaving?"

"You know as well as I do I can't stay, you're way too protective Kai, and what you did….was extremely unnecessary. If you still have feelings for me tell me, instead of just-just kissing me like that while I was out with Bryan, you should have just let me be! I'm in a new relationship now, if you really cared you wouldn't ruin in for me. …I'm gonna come back tomorrow for my bed and shit, right now I'll just take some extra clothes," Tala mumbled itching to get away from Kai before anything else happened between them.

Kai wanted to say something, anything, but didn't know _what_ to say. He couldn't face rejection, he knew Tala was in a smooth relationship with Bryan right now, if he told the redhead he still had feelings for him…it would really put pressure on Tala, he didn't want that. No. All he wanted was for Tala to be happy, and if that excluded him out of the picture, so be it…

So that night Tala finished packing his clothes, grabbed his tooth brush, comb, and…his sliver chain…the one Kai gave him for his birthday present last year, he still treasured it…but should he not get rid of it since they broke up?

Kai left back to his own room a while ago. _'I'll give it back to him tomorrow morning when I return for my bed and other heavy crap.'_

* * *

Author's note: um…review please? 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: dedicated catseyes77 for being such a great reviewer!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

_Watching_

He watched them, everyday he watched them exchange kisses, hugs, and lustful looks.

They never did **it** but…they wanted to, but were too shy to approach each other with the topic, they didn't want to go too fast too soon, so it _was_ working out well for them.

The redhead hadn't lost his virginity yet and the other was experienced in the matter but really wanted his boyfriend to feel comfortable if it was meant to be.

However, they felt they were being watched, all the time-because they were.

They felt as if HE was watching them, maybe he was still jealous? As if he was plotting something against them. Tala was anxious, but with a quick warm smile from his lover he felt better…a bit.

The red and purple always went out together, hand in hand, the purple never getting jealous when he saw his boyfriend getting hit on by others. Jealousy isn't love, and love isn't jealousy. People get that confused.

_"If he loves me he'll get jealous and want me back!"_ That's not right. Jealousy leads to possessiveness, and that leads to a bad relationship, no proper relationships are really left out there now, but maybe these two can find that perfect relationship?

He watched, and waited until they drew apart from each other. Then he would strike the fair skinned redhead, the object of his desire and point of living. Tala Ivanov, he had to have him.

* * *

Author's note: an update right? The chps will eventually get longer! 


End file.
